


Prompt: "YOU DID WHAT?"

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [12]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith
Summary: Another silly little drabble that I forgot about, and then found.





	

"Ow."

Considering he had merely brushed a hand along Bridget's upper back, this reaction was not one Mark expected. He was instantly concerned. "Did you hurt yourself?"

She turned to face him. "Um. No. Not exactly."

If she'd said 'no' and had left it at that, he wouldn't have given it a second thought. But she hadn't. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," she said. "Ignore me."

"Bridget."

She sighed. "I suppose you would have found out eventually," she said, which did not inspire a lot of confidence in him. "I got a tattoo."

" _You did what?!_ "

She pulled up her shirt in the back, then turned around to show him a patch on her upper shoulder that was covered in what looked like cling film. It wasn't a large tattoo, just a small, idealised drawing of what looked to be a wine bottle, with a banner arching over the top of it, bearing the text in that common tattoo text style: NO FUCKWITTAGE.

"Sharon and Jude got one, too," she said in explanation. As if this made it all right.

"Were you all perhaps drunk at the time?" he asked.

"No!" she said. "They won't tattoo you if you're drunk." After a pause she added, "It's not _that_ bad! It's cute, actually. Don't you think it's cute?"

"It's not cute," he said, brushing his thumb over the skin around the edge of where it was covered. "Your beautiful skin is marred forever."

She blew air through her lips, tugging her shirt down as she turned back to him. "Burying a compliment in an insult," she said, though she said it with a small smile. "Don't know if I should be flattered or offended." She crossed her arms over her chest. "What's done is done, though. You're not going to be a jerk about it, are you?"

He sighed. He knew what he was signing up for when he fell in love with her. "Of course not," he said. He raised his hand and pulled her arms away. "I guess it's not so bad," he said, in what he hoped was enough of a conciliatory tone. "And, I suppose, a decent reminder, though being on your back… I'll rarely see it, will I?"

"I suppose that depends on you," she said. "You'll see it when you need to see it, if I'm cross with you…" 

"All right, all right," he said with a light laugh, putting his hands up as if in surrender. "Point taken."

"In penance, I suppose, you can put gel on it later," she said, smirking. "Or kiss and make it better?"

"That'd be my pleasure, darling." He put his arms on her waist, then surprised her by tugging the shirt up again to reveal the tattoo. He spun her around, then bent to place his lips on the skin just above the cling wrap.

She shrieked a little, but giggled. "It's really sensitive," she explained.

He traced a finger around the edge, which made her shiver a little. The nerve endings around the tattoo must have been hyper-sensitised. He placed a hand on each hip, then placed a kiss directly on the tender tattoo.

"Ow—oh," she said, seemingly caught between pleasure and pain.

"Is this making it better?"

"Mm-hmm."

He then began to kiss a trail down the valley of her spine—since it was bared, and it was there—crouching as he moved from between her shoulder blades to the small of her back.

"If you were hoping to make me forget that you insulted my tattoo," she sighed, "it's working."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> The image I'm thinking of is the one from the tattoo edition. See [here](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/01/f6/a0/01f6a0f570afd61853784654b47aa891.jpg).


End file.
